


when the party's over

by rebellking



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellking/pseuds/rebellking
Summary: She stops at the finger-shaped bruises on her inner thighs, her face somehow flushing darker, while her eyes close softly. Beth can still feel his hands on her there, hands keeping her legs open while his mouth devours her, and wonders if the marks are permanent.Beth looks at her reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out who the stranger staring back at her is. It was fun to play the role, to pretend, but it’s time to move on, or go back, in this case. Go back to before him and his world and everything that comes with it.Dropping her gaze, Beth steps into the hot water, letting the droplets roll down her back, washing away everything she’s done, everyone she’s done. She’s rubbing her neck when she hears the sound of the bathroom door creaking open.-OR what if Rio followed Beth into the shower after she told him it was over? Set in 2.09.





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a billie eilish song of the same name.

_“What am I doing here, Elizabeth?”_

The money. They both knew the excuse was bullshit. A lie, a farce. A way to convince themselves that they don’t truly feel the way they do.

If Rio just happens to be there, be in her empty house, then it’s not so crazy that they end up in her bedroom. It isn’t that far off that they kiss. It makes sense that he so happens to fuck her in the bed that she used to share with her husband, with Dean. Isn’t so incredibly insane that he touches her in ways she had never been touched.

Except for it is.

For Rio, it’s business and it’s pleasure. He goes home with her to get his cut of the money. If she wants him, if she’s down to hookup, then he can work with that. So what if he moves the hair back from her face? Does it make a difference that their kiss starts off so slowly, so achingly gentle? What did it even mean when he chases her lips every time she breaks away? Why pay attention to the fact that never wants to leave her bed, wants to make it his? Who cares that it’s over?

He does.

As Beth sits on the edge of her bed, the bed that she just shared with Rio, the one he’s still in, she tries desperately to keep it casual. She wants to keep her cool, remain her composure. It was just one last time, that’s all. All that Beth wanted was to say goodbye to this part of her life and that happened to include Rio. If she had to live without the danger and excitement and confidence and sexiness she had felt over these last few months, then so be it. It’s for her kids. She can’t live without them, and they deserve to grow up with a loving mom, one who is actually around.

She ties her robe, dark blue with pink and red flowers, dainty and silky and beautiful and sturdy, just like her, and tries to avoid eye contact with Rio. Rio, who’s made himself at home in her pillows, the bottom half of his body hidden underneath the powder blue sheets.

It’s too much, she can’t breathe, and not in a good way. Not like the way it had when they kissed, stealing each other’s air, unable to keep their lips apart for long, both of them just as infatuated as the other. They hadn’t kissed last time, and there was a reason for that. It was just a hookup last time. Beth could finally admit to herself that it was more than that. She felt this unnerving pull towards him, has known it for a while. If she’s done, if it’s over, she might as well see what it’s like to really give in to it.

Part of her wishes that she hadn’t. Wishes they hadn’t fucked in the bed she sleeps in every night. Wishes they hadn’t kissed, that she hadn’t stolen his air, wanting to give it back, not wanting any reminder of him. Wishes he hadn’t sent chills down her spine when he stroked her cheek, pushing her hair back with his pinky. Wishes she could erase from her mind the small, amused smile on his face when he noticed her mismatched socks.

Now she has to let it go, and it’s worth it, of course it is, to be able to have her kids back, but it’s like letting go of a part of her. She’s letting go this new found part of her that is capable and strong and a _boss bitch_. She’s giving up Rio, and Beth is never going to find out what that means, what she’s losing. She will never be able to figure out what could have been, what he could have meant to her. She’s giving up on 50/50.

It’s done. She’s done. It’s out of her system, he’s out of her system, or at least he has to be. Beth hopes he is.

Beth tries to give him the cash, his cut, by placing it on the bed in front of him. She’s ready for this to be over, for him to leave, for him to not make her entire body ache and her head spin as much as he does. Rio makes no effort to move from his casual position on the bed, but he doesn’t know, doesn’t know yet that it’s the last time, that she’s not going to be the boss bitch anymore. He doesn’t know that she’s not going to be his partner anymore.

Of course he makes a joke, calling her out on her bullshit like usual, “thought you left it at home?”

“Guess not.”

He chuckles briefly with a closed mouth, a deep noise in the back of his throat. A half smile threatens the corner of his mouth as he stares at her, his gaze somehow even more intense and focused as ever like she’s the only star in his orbit. Beth knows the truth on that one.

When Beth tells Rio the news, when she tells him she won’t need the “funny money”, when he trips over the word “how”, it’s the only time she’s ever seen him lose his composure. The only time he’s really shown her that he’s taken off guard, that he doesn’t know what to do, that he doesn’t know how to process the news he’s getting.

He can’t look her in the eyes when he asks her, “is that right?”, afraid of what his own will reveal if he does. He struggles to keep it cool, to brush it off like he does everything else, but he can’t seem to retain eye contact for long with her now. Rio doesn’t like to show his emotions, knows better than that, knows that in a business like his there’s no place for it.

The lack of eye contact scares her, makes her question their “partnership”. Even if he had feelings for her, even there is a small part of him that wants her for more than her body, it wouldn’t make a difference anyways. None of it matters. All that matters is her kids. Beth has to stay strong so she avoids looking at him as much as she can, slightly afraid of giving in. He’s silent when she tells him he should go, leaving his cut of cash on the nightstand, and somehow becomes even quieter when she tells him, “it’s over”. Rio has never been much for talking, for words and tired conversation, but the silence is deafening as Beth walks away from him.

Rio works his jaw as she shuts the bathroom door, closing him off physically as well as emotionally, his eyes following her until the last possible second. His tongue sticks out quickly as he thinks, his gaze dropping low and disappointingly. He’s gotten used to her being around, gotten used to their 50/50, gotten used to having a partner, even if she made things so damn frustrating and complicated.

His dismay quickly turns to irritation. Why does she think that she can just quit? Why does _she_ get to decide that? Who does she think she is? Rio shoves the silky sheets off of his still-naked body, quickly getting to his feet, and strutting towards the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bathroom door, Beth leans back heavily and closes her eyes harshly. She stays there for a minute or two, unable to move, unable to process what she’s done.

She fucked Rio. Again. On purpose. Again. Beth had let him screw her in the bed she used to share with her husband, the very one she venomously accused him of bringing other women into. It felt like cheating this time. She felt dirty, but she had needed it. She had needed _him_ , just one last time. She had given in, and it had felt so damn good.

Beth hated how much effort she had to give to convince herself that she didn’t care, that it didn’t matter, that she wouldn’t miss him, that she wouldn’t miss this life. She loved her children more than anything, but couldn’t help but feel like she was giving up in some way, like she was letting Dean win. Even so, it was over and she had to accept that.

Sighing deeply, Beth pushes herself off of the door, walking over to the shower, and turning on the facet. As she bends over to grab a fluffy towel out of the sink cabinet, she catches herself in the mirror, skin pink and flushed. She sets the towel down on the sink counter and slowly takes off her robe, noticing the bites and bruises just beginning to form on her pale skin, marks etched into her from Rio. She traces over the imprints slowly with her fingers, some on her neck, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, her ass; they’re everywhere.

She stops at the finger-shaped bruises on her inner thighs, her face somehow flushing darker, while her eyes close softly. Beth can still feel his hands on her there, hands keeping her legs open while his mouth devours her, and wonders if the marks are permanent.

Beth looks at her reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out who the stranger staring back at her is. It was fun to play the role, to pretend, but it’s time to move on, or go back, in this case. Go back to before _him_ and _his_ world and _everything_ that comes with it.

Dropping her gaze, Beth steps into the hot water, letting the droplets roll down her back, washing away everything she’s done, everyone she’s done. She’s rubbing her neck when she hears the sound of the bathroom door creaking open.

There’s no point in turning around. She knows who it is, the only person it could be. She wants to scold him, to tell him to leave, but then she’d have to turn around, she’d have to look him in the eyes this time. Beth wasn’t sure if she was capable of doing that again, of saying goodbye again so soon.

She knows he’s not going away when she hears the door close and the quiet padding of his feet on the tile as he walks towards her. It doesn’t mean she can’t pretend he’s not there. Closing her eyes, Beth runs her head under the stream, unable to hear when he slides open the shower door, stepping inside before slamming the door shut.

Beth, as a jumpy person, startles, her heart stopping briefly and then pounding deeply in her chest. Irritated, she instinctively whips her head around to give Rio a dirty look, teeth closed tightly and her nostrils flaring slightly. He looks as aggravated as she feels, jaw clenched, looking down towards her with jet black eyes.

It’s easy to look at him this way, with anger fiery in her chest. Beth can deal with this, is used to this. She takes a deep breath in, opens her mouth to retort, to yell, or scream, but she stops in her tracks when he brings a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

The pair stare at each other for a minute, Rio moving his finger down to rub his bottom lip, head tilting, as he regards her naked body, wet and slippery and glistening. His gaze returns to her eyes soon and the anger that was once there has changed to one of desire, of heat, of passion, of adoration; for her body or for her, Beth can’t be sure.

Beth steps backwards until she’s caged in against the wall when Rio walks in her direction. He stops in front of her, his body almost touching hers, achingly close and not nearly close enough. She looks up at him, begging him with her eyes as she swallows harshly. Rio bends his head down, putting his mouth an inch away from her ear, breathing warm air that makes her shiver in the best possible way.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll go, Elizabeth.”

He pulls back, face stopping in front of hers when he says, “for real, this time”, as serious and sincere as she had ever heard him be.  
  
Beth doesn’t trust herself to speak, wants to tell him to stop, wants to tell him to go, to leave and never come back. She wants to tell him again that she’s done, that it’s over. Instead of saying all of the right things, instead of doing what a good girl would do, it’s Beth this time who touches _his_ face, using her hand to delicately stroke the side of his profile. He leans down a bit, letting her decide.

50/50.

Beth uses the hand that is on his face to anchor his head, pulling him down the rest of the way to connect her lips to his, moaning softly as they do, having already been missing the intimate contact. Rio finally allows their bodies to touch, pressing her against the tiles as if she can possibly get any closer to them. His silver necklace is cool on her skin. He runs his hands down the sides of her body slowly, leaving goosebumps in their trail. Beth isn’t sure how that’s possible with the hot steam from the shower filling the room, fogging up the shower doors.

His hands grip her hips tightly, groaning when she bites his lower lip, dragging her teeth down the skin. She smiles wickedly up at him, daring him to retaliate. He works his jaw, chewing on his inner cheek before crashing his lips down on hers, his erection warm against her all of a sudden. Rio can tell that she suppresses a moan by the way her mouth forces tightly together and her eyebrows scrunch, a small whine in the back of her throat.

Rio lowers his head to her breasts, obtaining eye contact before putting his mouth around her nipples, one at a time, swirling his tongue around and biting down hard on each one. Beth quickly places her hands on his head, cradling him to her, and dragging her nails across his short hair. She’s panting lowly now, not bothering to keep quiet, seeing no point in it. He knows how much she enjoys this, craves this. Beth leans her head back on the shower tiles, eyes closed in bliss. He comes back to her lips again, relentless and fervorous and yearning, almost as if he wants to live in her mouth, never leaving.

Rio uses his hands to clasp her wrists, pinning them above Beth’s head, lips never breaking away from hers the entire time. He chases her lips when she tries to break away to breathe, kissing her top lip briefly until she returns to him. Rio maneuvers her wrists so that his left hand is holding both of them against the slick wall while he uses his right hand, his dominant one, to suddenly touch her clit, beginning to circle it slow and rough. She lets out a surprised cry that echoes in the small bathroom, then grinds down on his fingers, mortified at how wet she already is, knows by the giant smirk on his face that Rio can tell it’s from more than just the shower water.

Beth rests her forehead upon his, their breath mixing in the air between them as she pants onto his lips.

“You like that?”

At first, Beth just thinks it’s dirty talk, something that she never did with Dean, and blushes without consent, wishing her pale skin didn’t reveal so much. She’s mulling over how to retort without sounding utterly ridiculous when she looks at him, _really_ looks at him, and realizes that he actually wants an answer. His usual mask of cool indifference is slipping away, revealing his true feelings to her. She doubts it’s on purpose, knows how deep he buries his emotions, but it’s there, like the orange, yellow, purple colors of a sunset poking through the trees. Annie or Ruby or Dean, they would never notice it, but _she_ does.

Beth’s breathing is unsteady, her hands shaking from more than just Rio’s touch, and nods, nose brushing on his due to the achingly close proximity of their faces.

He seems to want a verbal answer, wants to hear her say it, to admit it, because he lets go of her hands and pushes two fingers into her. He never leaves her clit, somehow pressing harder, making her toes curl and her nails grip his shoulders, creating indents that are more than just skin deep.  
  
“Good, yeah?”

Beth doesn’t trust her voice though, knows it’s going to give away too much, knows it’s going to reveal more than just her physical attraction for him, knows it’s going to give away everything. The magnetism that pulls her towards him. The pull that made her leave her pearls on the warehouse door, that made her say “go big or go home”, that truly wanted him to “teach” her, that wanted the keys to the kingdom, that led to her inviting him into the bathroom that night, that did, in fact, care about him hugging another woman, that made her heart ache when he went back for her daughter’s blanket, when he _cared_. She didn’t know quite what it was, but knew that she had never felt it before _him_. She had never felt so powerful and awed and _seen_.

She makes a quiet “mhmm” sound, choking on a moan when he adds a third finger. Rio kisses her then, anguishly slow, holding on to her lips as long as possible before backing away from her completely, taking away his warmth and comfort with him, leaving Beth cold and helpless and desolate.

Rio backs a step away from Beth, fauxing innocence and ignorance. She drops her arms to her sides, exhausted suddenly, shrugging her shoulders, asking him with her face, _what do you want from me?_ He just continues to stare at her in the confused, engaged, and captivated way that he does, like he’s trying to figure out a gigantic puzzle, with millions of different pieces, having lost many of them. It’s infuriating to her. It’s not like he’s any easier to figure out.

All she can think about right now is his hands, his lips, his cock, either in or on her; she’s not picky. Anything else, everything else, she stuffs far back into her mind, she’ll figure it out later. She just _wants_ him right now.

Taking a page out of Rio’s book, Beth steps forward until _he’s_ the one backed up onto a wall, invading his space for once. She grips his half-hard cock, grinning in satisfaction when he licks his lips, struggling momentarily to keep his eyes open. She stands on her tiptoes so that they are eye level, kissing along his jaw, listening to his quiet pants singing from his mouth as she moves her hand up and down his cock.

“Please”, she breathes onto his lips, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. She’s in control, her voice doesn’t sway, but inside, Beth is screaming. She’s attempting to catch his eyes, but they’re locked on her hand, his mouth parted.

“Rio.”

The use of his name grabs his attention. He’s never heard her say it before, so used to being the one to address _her_ by full name, or other monikers, and is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to hear her say it again, wanting to hear her scream his name.

Before Beth can even think, Rio’s hands clasp the backs of her thighs, lifting her up, her legs quickly hooking around his waist before he slams her back against the wall. Her back is going to be so messed up tomorrow, but _fuck_. She yanks his head down to her, capturing his lips, all teeth and tongue and moans. He lets her left leg slide down, grabbing on tighter to the one still on his waist, hiking it higher up, just like Beth’s eyebrows are doing. The extension burns, but it burns _really_ fucking good.

Beth breaks away from his lips when he pushes into her, relishing in the stretching, filling feeling, her cry causing him to grip onto her damp hair. He instantly begins thrusting into her, almost as if he can’t help it, his face burying itself in her neck. Rio’s groans are low in his hiding spot while Beth’s fill the room. Just like in their typical interactions, Beth is the one with more to say, rightly demanding that her opinion be heard.

Her hands can’t keep still. They’re digging into his short hair, his shoulders, his back, his ass. She meets his hard thrusts with ones of her own, them quickly falling into a rhythm that is powerful and harsh and deep and _right_. It’s like being incinerated from the inside out. Nothing else matters outside of this shower. It feels like _them_.

It doesn’t take long before Beth is close, her pants losing their pattern, a fire building and burning low and profound inside of her.

“ _Rio_ ”, she practically begs, unable to keep the whine from her voice, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. He lifts his head from the crook of her neck, his eyes finding hers, piercing into her. The hand that was veined into her hair comes down to touch her clit, adding the perfect amount of pressure. Beth wants to savor the feeling, to close her eyes and revel in it, but she’s captured by Rio’s eyes and can’t, _won’t_ , look away from them, especially if it’s the last time she can. Her orgasm washes over her soon, drawing whines from her, her eyes fluttering, but not closing. Rio uses his hips to pin her against the wall, leaning his forehead against hers in support when she is overwhelmed by her trembles and shakes.

It’s something like a victory for Rio, a way to prove that she doesn’t really want out, doesn’t want this to be done. Not that she gets to leave that easily anyways. It only takes him a few more thrusts until he follows her, pressing her somehow harder into the wall, his fingers bruising her hips. His face finds the hollow of her neck again, kissing along her collarbone, scraping his teeth along so that she shivers, somehow still possible after everything.

They each take a minute to catch their breath, him getting soft inside of her when he takes a moment too long to cling to her, before stretching her leg up higher and slowly pulling out. Beth instantly misses the feeling of being whole, knowing that she’s not going to feel that again.

As soon as Rio’s gone, he’s _gone_ , detangling himself from her and stepping into the stream of water, the temperature matching his cool indifference to what just happened. He washes himself off quickly while Beth just sags against the shower wall, her head more fucked up than ever. He slides the door and steps out before quickly drying himself off with the towel that’s still on the counter, discarding it onto the ground when he’s done. Beth feels like that towel right now. She was the one trying to quit, to be done, and somehow it feels like he is the one ending it.

Rio opens the bathroom door, strolling out. He picks up his clothes from the floor, his pants and black boxer briefs on one side of the bed, his shirt on the other, and dresses lazily, taking his sweet time. He’s going to leave, but he’s going to do it when he wants to, like it doesn’t matter to him what she said or what they did. He’s still the one in control, the one with the power.

By now Beth has turned off the shower water, put her robe back on, and is standing awkwardly in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom, one foot in, one foot out. Beth can’t help but watch him as he finishes dressing, her eyes fixed on his expert hands as he buttons his shirt back up, hands that can be so soft on her cheek yet so harsh on her hips, similar to Rio’s actions towards her versus the words he says to her. She knows that he feels her eyes on him, knows by the provoking half-grin on his face that he _knows_ , that he enjoys it, that he thrives on it.

“I should go, yeah?”, Rio says, pointed and mocking, a large smirk on his face when he gestures towards the bedroom door.

It stings more than she would ever admit, a deep stab in her chest as she stands her ground, her head held high as she nods, blinking more than she means to. Rio turns away, walks towards the door, and grabs the handle before backtracking slightly to grab his cut from the nightstand table, waving it fleetingly and explicitly in her direction.  
  
Before he fully walks out the door, Rio throws her a smile over his shoulder, one that doesn’t meet his eyes. He chuckles emptily when she swallows harshly, her cheeks flushing, before walking away with his usual strut. When she hears the back door close, Beth slides down to the ground, rubbing her eyes before covering her mouth with her hands. An eerie, uneasy feeling swallows her.

_“It‘s over when you finish it.”_

This wasn’t even close to being over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that shower sex isn't easy or very realistic, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it lmao 
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic that I've put out there so please let me know what you think!!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick note: please come find me at rioravish on tumblr if you ever want to give me any prompts or just simply want to talk good girls!


End file.
